Don't Worry about Consequences
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Coop gets a reprieve from his Cupid duties for one day. Phoebe thinks she's far from perfect, but Coop knows her better than anyone and is determined to show her his definition of perfect: her. Rated: M for a reason! Please R & R!


**Don't Worry about Consequences**

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

He heard her call his name in her sleep and appeared at her bedside. She had no idea, not the slightest clue, as to how much she meant to him, but today he was determined to make her see it.

He looked at the clock across from him. Her alarm would ring soon, waking his perfect charge from her deep slumber, or it would on a weekday. _Her alarm never rings on the weekend,_ he thought.

Some of her dark brown hair laid tousled on her pillow; the rest was either down her back from movement or rested on her shoulders.

He knew she had had a rough night. Late-night demon hunting never allowed her to sleep easily.

She furrowed her eyebrows, mumbling incoherently, making him realize how perfect she was, though she certainly had yet to see herself that way, and wonder what she was dreaming.

Her hand came up to her face, trying to rub sleep from her eyes as they opened, rather lazily, only to widen upon seeing who was standing beside her. The rate of her heart increased drastically.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked, motioning for him to sit beside her which he did.

"What were you dreaming?" he asked, resting his hand on hers.

She avoided his gaze, surprised at how the dream affected her. It wasn't like she'd never had it before. _But, then again, he's never been at my side when I woke from it._

He smiled. She wasn't shy of him. She was scared of what it meant. "Just tell me," he sat beside her. She sat upright, leaning against him. He was so warm, and not being under the covers gave her a chill.

"I can't…" she said, looking him directly in the eye.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Yes, you can. It was me, wasn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded, unable to speak, mesmerized by his eyes and how his touch sparked a flame that was slowly becoming a fire. "But the Elders…"

He pulled her toward him, kissing her with all he had, hearing a small moan of pleasure in her throat as her arms circled his neck. "Don't worry. We'll be okay," he said.

"I – I just…" Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence as she found herself closing in on him. The kiss was soft and sweet, but slowly became one neither wanted to break. Phoebe felt his hands on her bare back under her nightshirt. She moaned. She longed for this, for everything.

She pulled back, a smirk on her lips as Coop pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in only a sexy, lacy pair of black underwear. His smile grew wider. "I always knew you were beautiful inside and out," he murmured against her neck.

Seconds later, she let out a low moan as he sucked on her right breast.

He moved up to her neck, planting subtle, but harsh, kisses. She moved slightly and noticed a slight bulge. She wanted more, so much more. His arms were so warm that she hated to move. She ran her hand through his hair, and he stopped.

She pulled his t-shirt off and ran her fingers over his toned stomach. "Being a Cupid can't be all you've ever done – not with these abs," she whispered, kissing his chest.

He smiled. "Something about that look… You want something, don't you?"

"Yes. But you probably don't wa—" He kissed her passionately.

"I do. I want you to remember this," he said as he moved her to the side, standing. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the zipper. Phoebe's jaw dropped as Coop stepped out of his jeans. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Phoebe showed a shy smile and stepped up to him. "Yes, can I—" Coop cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her wrist and moving it down his abs, past the waistband of his boxers to—

"Come here," he whispered, wrapping his opposite arm around her, pulling her closer.

She nodded. It wasn't as if she'd never done this before, but with him it just – it meant more.

Kissing him and keeping a hold on his neck with one hand, she gripped him outside his boxers with her other. He groaned into her lips as she proceeded to pull his boxers to his feet. Coop stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

She grinned as she ran her hand up his inner thigh. She pulled back as he ran his hands up from her hips to her shoulders, kissing her right shoulder. "Phoebe," he moaned as she gripped his back.

She felt his muscles tense as her nipples embedded into his abs. She kissed him hard on the lips as he sat her on her bed. He stood in front of her, so close that she tentatively wrapped her fingers around his shaft, hearing him moan. Phoebe smirked wickedly as she moved her fingers up and over the tip – which was slightly shiny – and tap the slit as he moaned louder.

Watching his expression, she knew he was torn between letting her continue their pleasure-filled torment and taking her right where she sat. She was too, but this was an opportunity she wasn't about to pass up.

Hearing a groan of displeasure from him, Phoebe let go and moved to sit on her knees; she then lengthened her body to reach his eye level.

Coop stood mesmerized by the way her body swayed as she looked him in the eye. Her breasts bounced as she positioned herself directly in front of him and instantly the lover of love found himself having an almost overpowering urge to ravish them in deep, slow, suckling kisses, to make her moan.

Without his vision's knowledge, Phoebe's hands came to rest on either side of his face. "Coop," his eyes met hers, "are you all right?"

He brushed some hair out of her face. "Yes, Phoebe, I'm fine." He kissed her. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she said, avoiding his gaze.

He gently guided their eyes to meet. She looked so sad. "What's wrong?" he saw pools forming in her cinnamon eyes.

He picked her up as she rested her head in his neck. "Phoebe."

Her body relaxed. She wanted this – so badly – but she was afraid. "I don't want them to take you away from me," she said as she pulled up and away from his warm skin.

He smiled and pulled one hand away. "What do you notice? What's missing?"

She looked at his hand. "Your ring. Where did you lose it?" She struggled, so he sat her down.

She stood up, "Here, I'll help you find—"

He laughed, and she looked at him. That curiosity would always draw him in. He dropped to his knees. "I didn't lose it, Phoebe. 'They' took it for the day."

"Took it?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands. "Only temporarily. So I have a chance to love you right."

She looked at him and, in that moment, he knew he'd never leave her. He picked her up and sat her against the pillows. "Really?" she asked as he climbed up and over her to rest his head in her neck.

He pulled up, smiling as he placed his fingers above her eyes, imagining closing her eyes. Phoebe smiled and grabbed his hand as she closed them. "Rest, my Love. Leave your needs in my loving hands," he said as he ran his hand down her face.

She sighed, releasing his hand as she felt him suck on her breasts, kissing around the nipples and kneading them gently. Her hands shook and searched for something to grasp. She gasped and jumped as he bit her. Her hands ran up into his hair. He looked up and smiled at her, moving in to kiss her neck.

He rolled off her to the left and laid on his side to face her. She opened her eyes and moved into his warm, awaiting embrace. He smiled as she kissed his neck, and she seemed to purr as his left arm held her there, while his right slid down her body to just above her still-caged heat.

Coop's hand hovered above it as he looked at the woman in his arms. The sensitivity of the situation made her shiver. As he lowered his hand, he kissed her mouth which hung open, just waiting to vocalize her pleasure, slipping his tongue in. He slid his tongue from side to side as their tongues battled.

He moved his hand up slightly, his fingers hanging on the black lace as he pulled them down her long, soft legs. Phoebe bent her legs, and he slid them off of her. She gasped as his fingers ran up and down the sides of her clit, and she squirmed, breaking the kiss.

He looked at her. She moved just right and felt his hard member against her leg. She smiled and ran her hand from his abs to down between his legs, hearing him moan as she wrapped her fingers around him again. Involuntarily, his hips bucked into her leg, and his hold on her clit strengthened as they kept up with each other's pace.

She ran her hand up and down his shaft, feeling his sweat, hearing him gasp every time she came within an inch from his tip and ran back down. Her body was on fire. She wanted him. And she wanted him N.O.W.

Phoebe's body shook with anticipation as she took her hand off him and rolled Coop onto his back. She looked at him, a mischievous, lustful glint in her eyes.

Coop smiled widely as he grabbed her hips to steady her as she positioned her drenched heat over his awaiting member.

They both moaned, and she gripped the sheets, sliding onto him. She looked him in the eye. Coop took all of five seconds before he nodded and began slow thrusts.

After a minute, she knew she wanted more – that what he was doing wasn't quite enough. She looked at him. "C—Coop, m—more," she moaned.

He smiled as Phoebe grabbed his wrists and he sped up.

She moaned louder, surprised as he pulled out suddenly, grabbing her, flipping her onto her back, and spreading her legs wide.

Yet, then, he rethought his action and picked her up to back her against the wall.

He kissed her neck while rubbing her breasts, and any complaints that still haunted her left her mind. She widened her stance and guided him into her. He moaned at the friction of her hand as she found his balls and rubbed them.

She gasped as he thrust hard into her, resting her head against his neck. Her hands moved up onto his shoulders as he thrust harder. She moaned, her fingernails digging in and drawing blood from his shoulders.

She was so, so close. She pressed herself close enough to feel her clit being rubbed whenever he thrust up.

She held tighter as he hit her G-spot. Again and again, the spot that would send her over was touched, and she thought she could pass out from pleasure. She could feel his muscles tightening in every thrust. She moved her head and kissed him hard, moaning the other's name as their bodies gave out.

And they collapsed in each other's arms, silent for a moment as he pulled out.

Phoebe sat back against the wall, smiling the widest he'd ever seen. She crawled over and sat in his arms, taking comfort as she fell asleep. He smiled as he picked her up and laid her in bed – himself beside her. He pulled the comforter up over them as he wrapped her arms around her.

"Coop," she whispered, her voice soft with much-needed sleep.

"What is it?" he whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

"You're not leaving?"

He smiled, tightening his hold. "I'm never leaving you, Phoebe."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

She turned onto his chest. "I love you," she muttered, finally exhausted enough to let it sink in.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

**THE END

* * *

Author's Note:** This is my first M-rated M/F fic, so I'd appreciate some feedback.

This story was Beta'd by my friend, Will!

Please read and review!

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
